1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus, and a computer program for controlling the inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, an inkjet recording apparatus forms a flat image on a recording medium. Recent inkjet recording apparatuses may form layers of ink cured via ultraviolet rays (hereinafter referred to as “hardened layers”) to form a three-dimensional image.
The inkjet recording apparatus ejects ultraviolet curable ink and emits ultraviolet rays while moving a recording head. Additionally, the inkjet recording apparatus moves the recording medium forward by a prescribed feed amount each time the recording head moves in a particular direction. Accordingly, the aforementioned process forms one hardened layer on the recording medium. The recording medium is retracted backward after one hardened layer is formed. Then, a new hardened layer is formed on the previous hardened layer in a similar manner. The procedure is repeated until a prescribed number of hardened layers are formed.
In the example above, the recording medium is moved forward by a prescribed feed amount each time the recording head moves laterally. Accordingly, the process for forming a three-dimensional image is very time consuming. Additionally, the feeding and retraction of the recording medium may lead to errors in positioning of the hardened layers. Furthermore, dust in the ambient air tends to adhere to the already formed hardened layer before the next hardened layer is formed, thereby lowering the quality of the three-dimensional image.
The present invention cures the aforementioned defects. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an inkjet recording apparatus which can quickly form a high-quality three-dimensional image.